


Under the Influence

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Under the Influence

"Careful of the punch, Harry!" Madam Hooch called out to him but it was too late. "It might be spiked!"

Harry knew the moment he took a sip that it was. Thinking about Severus made all the blood go straight to his cock.

That always happened, of course, but it seemed more pronounced now. Especially after he'd seen him in form-fitting trousers rather than his voluminous robes. 

Harry licked his lips.

He had to get out of there before he offered to go down on him right in the middle of the staff Halloween party. 

Feeling the lust potion coursing through his veins, he started toward the door but his eyes widened when he saw Severus about to take a sip of the spiked drink.

"Severus, no!" he cried and sprinted back toward the man, slapping the cup from his hand and tackling him to the ground.

Relief washed over him until Severus shifted beneath him and Harry looked down at the headmaster and was met with a glare.

"I do hope there is a very good reason why you've accosted my person."

"The punch is spiked with a lust potion," Harry replied.

"Is it? How can you be sure?"

At that moment Harry realised three things. The first was that he was still on top of Severus and no one seemed to care. The second was that Harry was hard (and gagging for it, truth be known). The third, and at this point most important, was that Severus was hard, too. 

Harry's mouth began to water.

Putting these three pieces of information, Harry said the only sensible thing he could think of.

"I want to suck your cock."

Not so sensible, really, but true. 

"That's the lust potion talking," Severus said, though he rolled his hips as he spoke, evil bastard that he was.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I've always wanted to. God, you have no idea how often I've imagined it." Harry shivered.

"Mmm, I think I might have some idea." Severus smirked. "Now, if you'd just get off me we can go somewhere to get off."

Harry snorted a laugh. "What did you say?"

"I'm offering you the opportunity to make your fantasies reality." 

"I have a lot of fantasies," Harry said. 

"So do I," Severus purred.

"For the love of Merlin, will you two get up off the floor!" 

Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall scowling down at them.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said, though he was much sorrier that his cock was no longer pressed to Severus's. "I think the punch is spiked."

"Of course it is." If McGongall was the type to roll her eyes, she would have done. "Horace has been trying to get in my knickers for fifty years." Seeing that they were both upright, she turned and left, Harry gaping after her.

"I did not need to know that," Severus said. 

Harry shook his head, trying to shake that imagine from his mind. He also noticed he no longer felt like if he didn't suck Severus off he might die.

"I think the potion's wearing off."

"Changed your mind, have you?" Severus said evenly.

"Oh, not at all." Harry grinned. "I think we might be able to make it to your chambers before I can't wait any longer to tear your clothes off."

"Acceptable." Severus took his hand and led him from the staff party. 

 

A cheer erupted once they were two floors away.

"We really shouldn't have let poor Harry think the punch was spiked," Filius said. 

Poppy tittered. "We had to do something to get those two together."

"They've been circling each other since Harry arrived at the start of term," Hooch said, nodding.

Minerva sniffed. " _Severus_ knew the punch wasn't spiked."

Horace beamed. "Severus is the pride of Slytherin."

"Perfectly matched to the pride of Gryffindor, then," Minerva replied raising her glass of unadulterated punch in a toast to the absent pair... who were enthusiastically getting to know each other better. Much better.


End file.
